


midnight adventures

by bbingbbing



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, college!kids, this is my first time posting on ao3 so idk how to tag oops lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbingbbing/pseuds/bbingbbing
Summary: late night bike rides aesthetic with college students yoo taeyang and kim youngkyun
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	midnight adventures

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first drabble so uh yeah hehe :]. anyways enjoy!!

the wind tousled youngkyun’s hair, blowing it away from his face. he leaned forward on his bike, legs pumping as he zoomed around a corner. the adrenaline coursing through his body made every fiber of his being feel like it was on fire.

with a _whoosh_ taeyang whizzed past him, shouting triumphantly. he glanced over his shoulder to shoot youngkyun a smug look, his pretty teeth gleaming in the yellow light of the streetlamps overhead.

“if you’re gonna be like that,” youngkyun called after him. he caught up to taeyang, panting just a little. taeyang watched him, a barely-suppressed mischievous look on his face.

“then i’m gonna be like this!” he cackled, suddenly taking off.

“that’s not fair!” taeyang screeched after him. now it was youngkyun’s turn to look over his shoulder and laugh. taeyang ducked his head down, focusing on catching up to youngkyun.

it was a hot summer night that nobody but two stupid college students would be out in. their shirts clung to their backs with sweat, which the faint breeze tried desperately to cool.

even the cicadas had gone to sleep. around them, the city was fairly quiet, having fallen into its own slumber.

but, the music of their laughter was deafening.

they raced each other throughout the city, over bridges and along main roads, through dilapidated neighborhoods and past towering skyscrapers. sketchy alleys and shortcuts were their best friends, co-conspirators in their game of chase and exploration.

taeyang skidded to a stop when they got to the river. youngkyun nearly catapulted himself off of his bike, just barely stopping in time before he went flying. taeyang glanced at him gleefully before taking off again. youngkyun groaned, rolling his eyes as he got back on his bike.

when taeyang got closer to the water, he dismounted from his bike. he leaned it against a bench nearby, tugging his helmet off and tying it to one of the handlebars. youngkyun did the same, cursing under his breath as he fought with his kickstand.

as he strode along the water’s edge, taeyang couldn’t help but feel like he was on top of the world. here he was, probably breaking more rules than he could count on his fingers.

but, he was having the time of his life. and with the person he loved most.

taeyang watched youngkyun out of the corner of his eye, noting how he seemed to still be a little out of breath. he snickered.

“what?” youngkyun grunted, brows raised. he whirled, hitting taeyang’s shoulder playfully. taeyang shoved him back. youngkyun reached out, snatching taeyang’s wrist and pulling him close.

dangerously near, youngkyun whispered, “oh, so you wanna be funny with me, huh?”

taeyang gulped.

youngkyun snorted. “thought so.” he pecked the corner of taeyang’s mouth before stepping away, as if nothing had happened. as if he didn’t just reduce taeyang to a puddle or anything.

taeyang stood there for a second. staring.

“you coming?” youngkyun asked, standing a ways away. his hands were shoved in his pockets, his posture relaxed and nonchalant.

but the gleam in his eye meant that he knew what he had done to taeyang.

taeyang shook his head, trying to dispel some of his, _thoughts_. he jogged the few steps up to youngkyun, sticking his tongue out at him. youngkyun huffed, a smile dancing along his features.

they walked in a silence for a bit. their hands brushed every once in a while, but neither made the move to hold hands.

sirens wailed in the distance. faraway lights reflected off of the rippling surface of the river. the night became a little damp as thick clouds collected overhead.

eventually youngkyun slowed to a stop. he turned to face the water, staring out over the expanse. taeyang studied him, examining his side profile. after a beat, youngkyun looked at him.

“what?” he asked.

“nothing,” taeyang shrugged, smirking.

“liar.”

taeyang giggled, finally slipping his hand into youngkyun’s. youngkyun smiled, burying their hands in the pocket of his jeans. they turned to look back out over the water again.

when taeyang got bored of waiting for youngkyun to finish his existential late-night thoughts, he dragged youngkyun closer using their wedged-together hands. youngkyun gave him a look, perplexed.

taeyang slipped his arms around youngkyun’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder. he fidgeted with the hem of youngkyun’s shirt, the fabric passing between his fingertips easily.

youngkyun wrapped his arms around taeyang’s shoulder’s, resting his cheek on top of taeyang’s head. they stood like that for a while, finding comfort in each other’s embrace.

eventually, taeyang shifted, his feet starting to hurt. youngkyun loosened his grip, instead taking taeyang’s hand and leading him back to the bench where their bikes were.

they sat down, tucked into each other’s sides. taeyang had his head resting on youngkyun’s shoulder again, while youngkyun played with one of taeyang’s hands. his fingers slid over taeyang’s knuckles, his nails, delicately memorizing each line and curve.

at one point, taeyang took youngkyun’s wandering hand in his, lacing their fingers together. he lifted his head, angling his face so he could fit his lips neatly against youngkyun’s. youngkyun welcomed him, shifting to face taeyang more fully.

warmth spread throughout taeyang’s body, starting in his core and spreading outwards. he clung onto youngkyun’s thigh, desperately needing an anchor as the warmth threatened to engulf him. he could drown in this, drown in youngkyun, and never want to resurface ever again.

they stayed like that for a while, wrapped up in each other’s arms. overhead, the moon peeked out from behind the clouds, sneakily spying on the bench where the two lovers sat.

she was content to watch over them, illuminate their way and keep them safe if necessary. that was her job, after all, to protect and care for those who roamed her domain. the night could be unforgiving, or inviting, depending on how one treated the moon.

since taeyang and youngkyun had decided to give the moon a show, a very cute and peaceful one, she decided they were worth her time.

meanwhile, the two had decided that the other was worth all of their time. for now and forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am so if the ending is questionable thats why ;). 
> 
> find me on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbing__bbing__/) or [instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/bbing__bbing__/)


End file.
